


What Are Best Friends For? (Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Prom, Smut, Underage Drinking, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: At their senior prom Dean exposes Roman’s girlfriend cheating on him. Dean and Roman go to the beach to digest the night’s events, but secrets are exposed and it turns everything around. AU. Ambreigns.





	What Are Best Friends For? (Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns)

Dean tapped on the arm rest fitfully as his other hand pulled at the blue suit jacket he felt was awkwardly adorning his torso.

“Dude, stop it,” Roman sighed as he flicked on his blinker to signal his turn.

Shooting his best friend a glare, Dean said, “It’s fucking uncomfortable. I’d feel better in a damn potato sack.”

Roman made an exasperated noise. Of course he’d make some ridiculous comparison.

“You ever been in a potato sack?” Roman asked bluntly.

“Wha- What kind of question is that?! Who the hell would wanna do that shit? Just feeling it is enough to know it’d be itchy as fuck,” Dean threw back.

Dean made it sound like the bigger man was the unreasonable one. It took strength but Roman managed to restrain his sigh of annoyance. Ever since he had picked up Dean, which had been at said man’s request due to lack of a license and date, he had been complaining and twitching. Usually Roman wouldn’t mind but it was prom night and he was getting just as nervous because it fell on his one year anniversary with his girlfriend Summer. Dean’s spazing was only making his nerves that much worse. Usually he’d find it endearing but tonight he wanted to strap him down to keep him still.

“You- uh- You think it’s gonna be awkward, me being the third wheel and all?” Dean asked suddenly.

Roman chanced a glance over just to see Dean grimacing as his fingers tapped faster.

“Nah, the three of us hang out all the time man,” Roman assured him.

Dean sighed and dropped his head back then said, “This is different Ro. This is prom, and, well crap, I know it’s your one year anniversary. I almost forgot about that. Congrats by the way. I’ll try to get a ride home with Neville or Paige maybe. Shouldn’t be too hard and-”

“Dude, seriously, calm down. Yeah it’s our one year but I can still take you home. Won’t change any of my plans.”

“You sure?” Dean asked.

His back straightened in posture in as they turned into the community hall where the prom was being held. Anxiety went into over drive and he rotated his shoulders in a half dance, trying to get the nerves to leave. Jaw ticking, he shot a nervous glance at Roman, who placed a hand on his shoulder. Immediately he felt his body relax at the undeniably wanted touch. Roman squeezed his shoulder gently with a calming smile.

“You’ll be fine, we’ll be fine, no worries. There are a ton of people going stag. Hey, if you want, you can be mine and Summer’s date,” he teased easily.

Dean jerked away as if he was scalded before throwing him a mocking glare.

“Oh thaaanks Ro, you know just how to make a man feel special,” Dean shot back.

Roman chuckled but as he grabbed his keys, he could only think about how much it felt better to be touching Dean. Throwing off the ridiculous notion, he climbed from the car and adjusted his black suit jacket, frowning at the fact his tie was crooked.

“Why are you staring at it like it’s gonna bite you?” Dean asked, making the Samoan jump.

Grinning, Dean nudged him and questioned coyly, “Does Romie not know how to tie a tie?”

“Shut up Deano,” Roman snipped, pulling on the offending object nervously, “I’m sure you don’t know either.”

To his surprise, Dean moved in close, closer than he usually was, and Roman could smell the subtle hint of his cologne. He tried to tell himself it was the cold air that caused the goosebumps on his skin, but when Dean’s fingers brushed his neck, he bit his lip at the sensation.

“There, all better, just don’t go moving it around,” Dean said.

Roman eyed the red tie appreciatively before his stormy eyes moved to Dean’s face. While Roman was already six foot one, Dean was barely behind him at six foot exactly, and it made it that much easier to realize just how close they were. 

“Thanks,” Roman muttered.

“Yeah, no biggie.”

“How do you know how to tie it?” Roman had to asked.

Dean’s eyes flashed and became guarded before he snorted.

“You know, the egg donor was always off drunk, someone had to tie the sperm donor’s ties for him when he had the rare job interview. Plus I had to tie my own ties for any formal events between five and now… so it’s an acquired trait,” he answered with a humorless chuckle.

Roman immediately felt terrible for asking.

“Dean, I-”

“Don’t Ro, it’s okay. Let’s focus on having fun, yeah? You focus on that leggy blonde and I’ll focus on the sure-to-be-spiked punch,” Dean said with a toothy grin.

Dean tried to hide it, always did, but Roman could see the pain in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and started them off towards the building. 

…

Roman had long ago deserted Dean for Summer. Not that he minded. He knew they would spend the majority of the night together. They were a couple and it was prom. He was not jealous, not one bit. Why should Dean be jealous that his gorgeous best friend was celebrating with said girlfriend? Dean bitterly threw back the punch in his glass before getting another. He had been right, and thankfully so. It was heavily spiked. On his third glass now and he was already starting to feel a bit sluggish, a bit lighter in the brain. Registering that he had to urinate, he set the glass down and looked around, finding Roman talking to Dolph Ziggler, one of the other big names on the football team. Dolph was as nice as he was handsome though, always kind to everyone who was kind to him. That’s why he and Dean had hooked up once. He smirked at the memory before making his way off to find the bathroom. He wasn’t exactly stumbling yet, but he paid a lot of attention to where his feet landed, just in case. Once he finally made it to the bathroom, he pushed open the door but froze instantly as he heard a female giggle. So someone had escaped for fun. He could respect that. Grinning, he quickly did his business as quietly as he could, not speaking a word to the couple now trying to be quiet. As the door was shutting, he started to back out until he heard a man sigh the name Summer.

“Randy, we’ve gotta hurry.”

“Why? You told him it was a bathroom emergency right? Tell him you were taking a dump,” Randy replied.

Randal fucking Orton. Asshole of the football team, always trying to outdo Roman and take over the Captain position.

“I don’t say stuff like that to Roman, Randy,” Summer replied with a scoff of disgust.

“Whatever, just get your mouth back to work babe.”

Carefully, he shut the door without a sound and his mind raced, suddenly clear and sharp.

“Fuck, Ro,” he breathed.

He was unsure how to react. Did he go beat the shit out of Randy? Or pretend he didn’t see? No, Roman deserved better than that. Jaw set, he marched back to the big dance hall quickly. He found Dolph and Roman still talking, and Dolph threw him a wink as he approached.

“Hey there Ambrose, how goes it?” he asked.

“Um, fine. Hey Ro, I gotta talk to you,” Dean said.

He saw Roman’s eyes on him and felt two inches tall at the moment.

“What’s wrong uce?” he asked.

“Just- Just come with me,” Dean urged, grabbing his hand.

Of course part of him took a moment to bask in the warm skin against his, but it was thrown out by the part of the brain that registered Roman was about to be heart broken. He jerked the taller Samoan behind him and got a chuckle as they speed walked to the bathrooms.

“What’s going on?” Roman asked again.

“Just listen okay, and… I’m sorry Ro.”

Roman’s brow furrowed and he was about to ask, but Dean put his finger to his lips, pushing the bathroom door open. Sounds of the fucking came out loud. Roman looked even more confused then cringed.

“Dude, I don’t wanna hear people fuck,” Roman hissed.

“Shut up and listen!” Dean snapped, grabbing him before he could turn and pointing inside.

Roman rolled his stone blue eyes and sighed but leaned on the door frame. It was clear he was getting impatient when there was nothing said except moaning and Dean was about to burst at the seams from panic.

“Bro, I gotta find-”

“Oh my god Randy, yes, yes, oh I’m gonna cum baby.”

Roman went rigid and his head snapped up, looking into the room where the stalls were blocked by a wall.

“Yeah, yeah you are. Cum on my dick Summer. Come on bitch.”

Pain blossomed in Dean’s chest as Roman’s face fell, defeat clear on his features. He reached out to touch the bigger man, but was shrugged off as Roman stormed past. That hurt even worse. He bit at his lip. Should he have not told him? Was ignorance actually bliss as they saying went? Dean shook his head and took off after Roman, not wanting him to be alone. As he entered the dance hall, he saw Roman heading for the exit door. Kicking his feet into gear, he rushed fast enough to catch him outside, heading for the car.

“Ro! Rome!” Dean cried in frustration, “You just gonna leave me here?!”.

Finally his tall form stopped right before he grabbed the car door. Panting, Dean leaned on the hood and took a second to catch his breath.

“Why don’t you just go get a ride with Dolph?” Roman rumbled.

Where had that come from? Dean sighed and shook his head.

“I want to ride with you, I don’t want to be here if you’re not here,” Dean admitted.

“Okay. Get in and I’ll take you home,” Roman said.

His tone was uncharacteristically soft and weak, completely unlike him. Dean hopped off the hood and slid into his seat fast, not wanting to get left behind if Roman changed his mind. Once they were on the road, Dean cleared his throat to grab Roman’s attention. The Samoan looked over and Dean was crushed at the tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Roman, I- I thought you would want to know,” he murmured.

Roman snorted and paused, but finally said, “Yeah, you’re right. It hurts, but I’m glad I know. Thanks, I guess.”

Dean’s tongue darted out nervously as he reached out, patting Roman’s shoulder. He was very glad he didn’t get knocked away this time.

“I don’t want to go home,” Roman murmured.

“We can go to the beach?” Dean offered, “It’ll be quiet.”

Roman nodded, causing black strands of his hair to cascade across Dean’s hand. With butterflies storming his stomach, Dean reached up and pushed Roman’s hair behind his ear, taking the time to comb his fingers through a small knot. He felt Roman relax as much as he saw him do so, and it made the pain ease in his chest, knowing he was helping Roman somewhat. It also helped calm his own nerves. Roman always had that effect on him. Dean looked up as he heard crunching and saw they were in the gravel lot for the beach. He got out, took off his shoes, tie, and suit jacket, leaving himself in his white button up and blue slacks. Walking onto the sand, Roman joined his side and he saw the man had copied him. The difference in appearance was even more apparent now than usual. Dean’s clothing was ill-fitting from having bought it all at a Goodwill in town. Roman’s clothing fit him almost like a second skin and it looked damn good. Dean was also a little shorter than Roman, and much more slender. Where he had tight, lithe muscles, Roman was more built and broad. Roman also had the facial features of a god with his clear blue eyes, high cheek bones, sculpted jaw, and trimmed facial hair that was just as black as his long black tresses. Dean, he was average looking in his mind. Decent smile, dimples, bright blue eyes, and scruffy jaw. He rarely shaved lately because he never had anyone to impress. The only one he wanted to impress was Roman, but that would never happen, for all the reasons he had just thought and more. Roman was too good for him. Dean considered himself thankful he even had his friendship.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Roman asked.

Dean lifted his eyes to his best friend in confusion.

“I did, that’s why were here?” he said with lifted eyebrows.

Roman rolled his eyes and they settled in the sand with their knees drawn up to where their toes just barely got kissed by the water.

“No, not that. I meant about Dolph?”

Dean’s eyes widened slightly but he got his shock under control. Dolph said something to Roman?!

“What do you mean, about Dolph?” Dean asked, playing stupid.

He knew Roman didn’t judge, but Dean wasn’t sure how he’d react to knowing he was gay. Roman looked over and his sharp eyes stared right through Dean.

“Really? You’re gonna lie to me? Or was Dolph lying when he said you two fucked?”

The longer Roman stared at him, the weaker he felt. Groaning he looked out at the ocean and sighed.

“He wasn’t lying. Yeah, we fucked. Just- Just didn’t wanna make things weird,” Dean mumbled.

“What? Weird? Why would it be weird, just because you like guys? You know I don’t care about that shit,” Roman said.

Dean bit his lip, embarrassed and guilt ridden. He wanted to lay it all out right there, how yes he was gay, and how in love he was with Roman, but he knew it would probably be too much.

“I dunno man, just felt awkward,” he lied.

Roman was silent but Dean refused to look up.

“It’s not awkward Dean. But hey, you and Dolph huh?”

Dean received a teasing nudge in the side and his cheeks flushed.

“Mm-hmm, once. That’s it. Wasn’t a relationship thing,” Dean was quick to explain.

“He seemed to be all flustered about seeing you,” Roman pointed out.

Yeah, because he wanted to get his dick sucked probably. No way he liked him. Not like it mattered. Dean was already tied up emotionally. Rather than explain it all, he simply shrugged.

“So… I just have to ask, what’s it like? Kissing a guy?” Roman asked after a while.

“The same as a girl I guess, except more muscles and angles than curves, and facial hair if the guy has some. Otherwise, it’s not a drastic difference,” Dean replied, “Why are we talking about this?”

“Just curious.”

Dean finally looked over at his best friend and was surprised to find Roman studying him.

“What?” he snapped.

Roman smiled slightly and said, “Nothing, don’t get all defensive.”

Dean rolled his eyes as Roman kept looking at him.

“Fuck,” he sighed.

The look Roman was giving him was reacting with him in a bad way and making him heated, along with the warm night air. Coming to a quick decision, he unbuttoned his top and shrugged it off, lying it behind him and settling onto his back. He was amused when Roman started to follow his lead, but amusement turned to lust when Roman’s chest and back were bare, exposing the chest and sleeve piece down his right arm that he got at sixteen as a Samoan tradition. Every inch of his body was perfect and Dean resisted hard on the urge to reach out and touch him. Roman finally laid next to him and Dean looked up at the stars in the clear sky.

“This might be too much, so you don’t have to answer, but did you give or….take?”

Taking a calming breath, Dean swallowed thickly before answering, “Give. Never taken yet.”

“Oh.”

Dean reached up and started tapping his collar bone anxiously. He hadn’t taken because some foolish part of him hoped that one day Roman would do that for him. He wasn’t a virgin, but that would be one part of himself he could give completely to the other man.

“What’s it like?”

“Just like anal with a girl,” Dean replied.

“I’ve never done that, anal,” Roman responded flatly, “Summer and Eve weren’t into that.”

“Oh, ah, well, I can’t really explain it bro. It’s like pussy but tighter, and you gotta be a lot more careful,” Dean explained.

He felt really awkward but at the same time talking about fucking guys with the guy he loved was turning him on. He adjusted his footing inconspicuously and, since it was quiet, set about searching for the constellations to distract himself.

“Would you ever?” Roman asked suddenly.

“Would I what?” Dean asked, confused.

He looked over and saw Roman shifting around with an uncomfortable look on his face.

“Take,” Roman said.

Cheeks flushing, Dean coughed slightly before saying, “Yeah, I guess, if it was the right guy.”

“Mm, I guess I understand that.”

More silence. Dean was thankful for it this time because he wasn’t sure how many more questions he could answer without throwing himself at Roman. Thinking about being fucked by the bigger man had him growing in his slacks uncomfortably.

“Have… Have you ever given head?”

“Fuck Ro,” Dean sighed exasperatedly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Sorry, sorry, was that too far?” Roman scrambled, jerking upright with worry on his face.

“No, it’s just- I feel awkward as fuck talking about this with you,” Dean replied, “You’re my best friend, you know? My brother. I feel like I’m taking about fucking guys and sucking dick with a father or brother.”

Lies. He kept giving little lies, but it was better than the truth. His heart ached as he saw Roman’s face fall.

“Oh, yeah, okay. I understand, sorry. I just- Never mind, we should go.”

The Samoan started to rise but Dean quickly jerked him back down.

“Don’t be like that! We came out here because of her, not my sexual experiences. Why don’t we talk about that?”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Roman argued.

“Why?”

“It still hurts, it’s been less than an hour Dean. I don’t feel comfortable talking about it,” Roman sighed.

“Oh, so I should storm off them too huh? I’m not comfortable telling you how I’ve fucked men and sucked dick, but I’m not gonna just walk off.”

“I wasn’t- Damn it. That’s not why I was leaving,” Roman snapped.

Dean shook his head in frustration.

“Why then? Did I offend you or something?” Dean probed.

“Fuck no. Why do you always gotta think it’s negative on you Dean? Had nothing to do with that.”

“Then what?” Dean snarled.

Suddenly Dean was shoved on the ground. He gasped and cringed, screwing his eyes shut as he waited for the punch he knew was headed his way.

“You fucking idiot.”

Suddenly lips were awkwardly against his. All thought left his head until he was hit with reality. Roman was kissing him. With an embarrassing whimper, he grabbed at Roman and pulled him closer by the neck, reacting on instinct. Roman’s lips slowly became fluid in their movements against Dean’s and he had to steel himself from pushing Roman farther. A hand tentatively rested on his abs and he let out a startled moan from the weight of the hand. At that moment, Roman’s tongue darted into his mouth. Ecstasy of an indescribable kind exploded through his mouth. Roman had kissed him, was currently kissing him, french kissing.

“Oh god,” he whimpered as they parted to breathe.

“You’re right,” Dean heard.

“Huh?” he mumbled.

“You were right. Not really different, but better.”

“Fuck,” Dean rasped in disbelief.

Suddenly Roman was on top of him, between his legs, and he became incredibly aware of how painfully hard his cock was in his slacks as Roman’s thigh brushed it.

“Thank fucking God,” Roman breathed.

Dean opened his eyes in confusion as Roman pulled back enough for their eyes to meet.

“I thought I was the only one getting hard,” he muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

With that, his hips dropped against Dean’s and their dicks brushed together, causing a moan from them both.

“Ro, fuck, are you sure about this? Kissing, and whatever happens?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Roman said.

“I- I don’t want you to do this just because you’re upset.”

Roman rolled his eyes and kissed Dean again, making the smaller man moan. Half of Dean was excited beyond belief and on cloud nine from his love kissing him, and the other half knew it was only because he was being used as a rebound. Finally he decided to scrap all thinking other than about right here and now, especially as Roman’s dick started rubbing against his as their hips met. Dean wanted to touch Roman, but was afraid he would go too far. He pulled back slightly and almost smirked as Roman groaned.

“Can I touch you?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“Fuck, yes, touch me,” Roman panted.

Then they were back kissing and since he had permission, Dean felt up Roman’s back and down to his perfect ass, pulling their hips harder together. Fuck, he would cum soon if he wasn’t careful. Too overwhelmed with the fact Roman fucking Reigns, the love of his life and best friend, was on top of him and grinding what felt to be a huge dick against his own. Suddenly Roman rolled them over so Dean was straddling his hips and Roman’s hands copied Dean’s, clutching his ass tight and pulling them to rut together.

“Oh fuck Ro, oh my god,” Dean groaned.

“Dean, fuck I- God damn you feel good,” Roman moaned.

At that, Dean’s cock stiffened, on the brink of no return. Hearing Roman moan his name was heavenly.

“Shh Ro, let me really make you feel good,” Dean murmured.

He wiggled back down Roman until he was kneeling over his knees and had his fingers working open Roman’s pants.

“Shit, Dean, you serious?”

Was he going too far? He looked up in worry and was treated to the delicious sight of Roman shirtless, panting, lips swollen and hair disheveled.

“Unless you say no, then yes,” he answered roughly.

Roman groaned and fell back farther on his elbows but his eyes never left Dean. Once he got his slacks down, Dean worked on the tented briefs. He had always guess Roman would be big, but when he got him fully nude to his ankles, he was in shock, releasing a moan at the thought that maybe one day that enormous dick would be in his ass. Licking his lips, he quickly wrapped his fingers tightly around Roman’s erection and the bigger man shuddered, thrusting up immediately.

“You do that when I’m sucking your cock and you might choke me out,” Dean warned thickly.

Blue eyes met gray blue before Dean leaned down, too eager to taste his crush to play. His lips wrapped around the thick head and he took his time lapping and sucking up any precum there. Roman’s thigh was tight under his hand as he sucked down, taking as much as he could on his first go.

“S-Shit Dean!” Roman cursed.

He tasted fucking delicious, a taste he wanted for the rest of all time even if it came with an aching jaw. Balancing on his other arm, Dean reached down and fumbled with his pants as he started sucking faster. Roman didn’t seem like he was going to last long, and Dean needed relief. He groaned happily once his freed his own cock and took hold tightly.

“Dean, are you-? Oh fuck. Are you jacking off?”

Dean didn’t respond, too caught up in his nirvana of Roman’s cock leaking in his mouth and his own dick dripping wet with need. Slicking his hand up with his precum, he set about getting them on the same rhythm. Up and down, a twist of the hand or tongue. Roman’s body was trembling as his breath grew loud and fast.

“I’m gonna cum Dean,” Roman gasped out, “Fuck, I’m close. Dean, did you hea- Ngh!”

Dean shifted off his arm and cupped Roman’s balls, putting gentle pressure as he sucked the Samoan’s cock for all he was worth, his own hand jerking his dick fast and hard, the slapping loud in the quiet sea air. His hand got sloppy as his felt his ball tighten and his stomach clench, bliss creeping up fast. He was gonna cum, sucking off his best friend on the beach. He moaned needily as Roman suddenly tugged on his hair, probably trying to get him off, but on the off chance this was a one time thing, he was going to get all that he could.

“Fuck, fuck, Dean, don’t stop Dean, a-ah oh fuck.”

Roman moaned the smaller mans name and that’s all it took. Dean cried out around the cock in his mouth as he felt his climax hit hard, full force bowling him over as he jerked his dick hard, pulling out every last bit of pleasure he could. Roman’s cock throbbed and pulsed before shot after shot of cum fulled Dean’s mouth, making him moan more in delight. When the Samoan’s dick started softening, he gave one last, deep suck that had the man groaning and shuddering. Dean fell back and took in breaths as quickly as he could, craving the sweet air from exhaustion. When he finally felt normal again, he shucked his pants quickly and waded into the water far enough to crouch down rinse off his hands and junk.

“Guess it’s good we’re on a beach huh?” Roman joked softly.

Dean nodded and offered a weak smile. Now that he was thinking with his actual brain again, he was pathetically wondering if he was actually used. Even more so, he was worried he would lose Roman as his best friend because of it. He got out of the water and started dressing.

“Uh, hey,” Dean said once his pants were done up.

“Yeah?” Roman asked

“We, uh, we can forget about this, okay? Go back to normal. I’m sure Summer has tried to call by now and-”

Dean was shocked when Roman cut him off with a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it made his heart pound nonetheless.

“Is that what you really want? Forget about this and move on?” Roman asked softly.

“Fuck no! But-”

“No buts Dean, unless it’s yours,” Roman replied, smirking.

Turning bright red, Dean looked away in embarrassment.

“Look, I kissed you and all this happened because I’ve been feeling some kind of way. I couldn’t explain it, didn’t really think about it because I had Summer and I thought you were straight. I- I don’t know what I am, but I want to explore this with you,” Roman said.

Dean thought he was going to faint as he tried to get his mouth to make sound.

“Is that okay with you?” Roman asked, eyes looking worried.

“Y-Yes! Fuck, oh my god yes!” Dean shouted.

He quickly jumped on the bigger man and connected their mouths hard. Roman’s hands slipped under his butt and squeezed his cheeks hard, flaring up arousal in his gut again even if he wasn’t able to get hard again yet.

“But, let’s not make this just about sex, okay?” Roman asked.

Dean dropped his forehead against Roman’s shoulder and said, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hear that. Yes, okay. Now let’s get to a house and sleep.”


End file.
